Unlucky in Love?
by RinaMoon
Summary: Hinata wakes up in a room not her own, with someone she regards as practically a stranger. Now a mission puts them together when all she wants to do it forget. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

A Sasuhina! My favourite pairing , anyways I hope you like it. Read and review.

DISCLAIMER: Dont own it.

Chapter One

"Hmph."

Hinata grimaced, eyes closed as the sunlight peeked through the curtains to glare into her face. Not a normal occurrence, since the bed in her room faced away from the windows…but lets not get into that right now. Our heroine did not feel like getting up. Her head was pounding in an excruciating way she had never before experienced and she was definitely not eager to get up and face it.

She turned her face away from the sunlight and sighed. It was just too comfortable to stay there like that. At least more comfortable than waking up.

'_And warm too…'_

"Hmm…" She snuggled up to the warmth, curling her arms around it. _'So comfortable…'_ It was winter after all and the Hyuuga compound was not known for it's warmth in more ways than one. Hiashi always said that hardships produced stronger fighters.

'_Wait a minute…when did I get a heater in my room? Or even a hot water bottle?' _A low rumble emanating from beneath her head disrupted her thoughts. _'Since when to hot water bottles do _that_?' _With her eyes still closed she experimentally poked the source of the warmth.

'_Firm. It doesn't feel like a hot water bottle…'_

Hinata valiantly tried to guess what it might be, frowning with her eye **still** shut. Eventually (actually not all that long after) , she gave up trying to guess. It just hurt her head too much trying to think about it.

She opened one eye slowly and was met with an expanse of pale skin. Her hand was right there lying on top of it, looking all too 'at home'. At that moment she didn't have the presence of mind to move it as she blinked. And blinked again.

'_Skin…chest…man…bed…me…………naked?"_

She turned bright red in embarrassment and hastily moved away from the body. Tried to anyway. Hinata was firmly trapped by an arm wrapped almost possessively around her waist.

Her eyes moved up from his chest to his neck, his lips… She gulped.

'_Please let him be asleep. Please. Please…'_ His nose and finally his eyes. Open.

Her stomach plummeted. Not only was he very awake and staring at her (which was making her even more uncomfortable if that's possible), _he_ was Uchiha Sasuke. The former missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. The man with all the girls after him, Uchiha Sasuke. The best friend of her crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Sasuke just watched her emotionlessly as always as complete and utter horror mounted on her face only to be swept away by sadness. Hinata even seemed to have forgotten he was there. He was a little miffed and curious, not that he let that show, of course.

'_She's probably thinking about the dobe.'_

His expression hardened as he came to that conclusion. Meanwhile, Hinata was so absorbed in her memories of the previous night that she didn't notice.

'_It doesn't matter anymore…Naruto-kun is engaged to Ino-san. The party last night…I cant remember what happened after. How I got here…'_

All of a sudden Hinata remember where she was and with whom. She blushed cherry red and opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ to get her out of this situation. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything. She jumped off the bed (the arm had left her waist while she had been spaced out) and backed away. Sasuke lay on _his_ bed calmly, quietly, just watching her. Reflexively she looked down.

If everything else wasn't bad enough, **now** she noticed she wasn't wearing her own clothes, in fact, they were men's clothes. _His _clothes. She started to hyperventilate when she realised the implications…

'_oh my gosh, he's seen me WITHOUT my clothes on! I'm So embarrassed…OH MY GOD! DID WE **DO** ANYTHING!'_

Her head was beyond hurting now, she couldn't think straight. Neither could she ask him if what she thought was true, was in fact, actually true.

'_Have to get out. Now! Leave!'_

She scrambled around the room gathering her belongings frantically as Sasuke looked on silently. As soon as she thought she had everything she glanced at him. There was a strange look in his eyes that she didn't take the time to try to decipher.

Hinata just blushed more and put her fingers together into the seal for the transportation jutsu favoured by the jounin of Konoha and left in a puff of smoke.

If Sasuke had been one to sigh, he would have. A frustrated sigh maybe? Probably more exasperated than anything else. Here he was, Uchiha Sasuke, one of, if not _the _most sought after bachelor in Konoha and the only girl he had ever 'taken home' was or had been anything but pleased to wake up there. She didn't asked what had happened, he had seen the confusion in her eyes and thought it unlikely that she would remember.

'_Not with the amount of alcohol she took in.'_

It's true, Hinata, _Hyuuga_ Hinata had been drunk. So plastered out of her mind that she woke up in a strange man's bed (which, face it, Sasuke basically is) without any idea of how she had come to be there.

'_This is not the way its supposed to go…'_

He leaned back against the headboard, shirtless, not naked as Hinata had thought and looked at the ceiling in silent contemplation.

When Hinata arrived home she rushed to her room. Luckily enough, she didn't meet anyone on her way. It would not have been a pleasant experience explaining why she was wearing a man's clothes (especially if the saw the Uchiha fan which she herself had not yet noticed.).

She walked straight into her adjoining bathroom and stripped down without thinking. There was a pile of clothes on the floor (both hers and Sasuke's) when she stepped into the shower.

The water was as cold as she could get it. It soothed her head somewhat and got her out of her numb state of mind. By the time she got out, she had decided it would be best if she just ignored the whole matter.

'_And I'm almost positive Sasuke-san wont say anything…I think…No he wont say anything, he NEVER talks about his private life…I hope.'_

Yes, she would start ignoring it right away. That lasted all of five seconds before she saw the Uchiha symbol on the back of the navy t-shirt she had been wearing. She blushed.

'_I guess I'll start ignoring it as soon as I return his clothes. I hope no one sees them. I hope no one saw me in them…'_

She stuffed them in the back of her closet for the time being. Who knew what would happed if her family found out she had spent the night with the Uchiha. Neji would kill him and her father would most likely force her into a marriage…with or without Sasuke. Her face turned cherry red as she thought of being married to the stoic male.

'_It was nice waking up next to h- What? No! Don't think like that! I hardly know him, besides I'm still recovering from Naruto-kun…'_

As fate would have it, Hinata was not able to keep her resolution for more than another couple of hours. She had been called to see the Hokage and guess who just happened to be there staring at her with his blank face?

'_Of course, Sasuke-kun is here. It's just my luck.' _ Hinata froze in the doorway as her eyes fell on the Uchiha. _'Wait a minute…Sasuke-**kun**? When did that happen?' _

She turned redder than Sasuke thought possible. All the while Tsunade was watching the interaction, vaguely amused. It seemed to her that something was going on between the two. She quietly observed the look they shared. It was as if no one else was in the room. Hinata had never acted this way around him and Sasuke's face was just a little too expressionless.

'_Oh yeah, there is **definitely** something going on here. That Uchiha better not hurt her.'_

Tsunade frowned at him sternly and cleared her throat. "Hinata."

Hinata jumped and broke eye contact with Sasuke. She rushed into the room looking flustered.

"Ah…Gomen, Tsunade-same."

Hinata was painfully aware of Sasuke's gaze. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she came into the room. It wasn't doing anything for her nerves. His face was, of course, unreadable as always, not that she dared look at him again.

Tsunade ignored the obvious inattention of the two nin and gave them their mission. "Now get out."

Hinata jumped again. Sasuke didn't react. Hinata was panicking now. She didn't have a clue what their mission was about. Shizune came up and handed her a scroll detailing everything they needed to know. She let out a relieved smile and they left.

I know, I know. Its a commonly used plot device but ill try to make it as entertaining as possible. So... Did they actually do anything? Will Sasuke make a move when they away on the mission? Will I think of a good third question? Who knows

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I was so suprised with how much attention this story is getting. i love it. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I wish...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter two

The mission itself actually sounded pretty serious. Something about preventing a civil war in Bird country was not what they expected. Two jounin instead of one, unusual to say the least. Though Hinata vaguely recalled the Godaime saying something about not wanting Sasuke but also not having a choice as no one else was available.

Hinata felt bad doing so, but she wished that Sasuke would fall ill or something so she wouldn't have to with him.

'_No, that's not right. A shinobi has to be able to adapt to any situation! I can do this! I CAN do this!'_

While Hinata was busy with her inward pep talk, Sasuke was walking beside her.

'_it's not like he likes me or anything. Now that would be awkward, since I like him and all. Kyaa! Since I DON'T like him! I don't do I? Of course not…'_

Sasuke had been waiting patiently ( something he learnt as a student of Kakashi) for Hinata to speak. He had sort of steered her through the streets to Ichiraku where they could get something to eat before they set out. Now they were sitting at one of the tables and she _still_ hadn't snapped out of it.

He cleared his throat. No reaction. He coughed discreetly. Still nothing. By now he was a little peeved that he couldn't get a _girl's_ attention so he did something drastic…

He grabbed her hand…

That's all…

No really…

Ok so not soo big but keep in mind that this is Uchiha Sasuke. Its not often that Uchiha Sasuke touches a girl, in a non-training setting, of his own free will…in public too.

Hinata blinked back into focus and saw that the object of her disturbing ( to her anyway) thoughts less that two feet away holding her hand. Here comes the blush. Still she managed to stutter something out. He raised an eyebrow slightly. Clearly he hadn't heard or understood what she was saying so she tried again.

"Can I have my hand back, Sasuke-san?"

She didn't dare look him in the eyes. Their meal, even though Hinata did not remember ordering anything, had arrived. Nevertheless, she was glad of the distraction. Feeling his disturbing stare on her was not a fun way to pass the time.

Sasuke let her hand go casually and settled into his chair to eat.

"We'll leave right after the meal. Meet me at the North gates in about an hour. We should have enough daylight left to get a good distance away from here."

"Hai."

Hinata was still slightly pink. It was the first time he has spoken all day, at least around her. His voice was pleasing to her ears, not knee melting like Shino's , but still really nice. Now if only he would say something with a bit more warmth…

'_Oh my, what am I thing? Stop. Thinking……… Ok, not working. Try thinking about something else.'_

Hinata caught a flash of pink from someone passing by's clothes and was immediately reminded of Sakura.

'_ok. Sakura-san. She's a medic nin. She has pink hair. She's loud. She used to be on a team with Sasuke. She was always throwing herself at him. Sakura-san will be so jealous when she finds out I saw him topless before her, hehehe. Oh , I am so failing this.' _

An uncharacteristic smirk had appeared on Hinata lips for just a second before it disappeared again. Sasuke wondered what she was thinking of.

Hinata had zoned out again and Sasuke was getting frustrated. Most girls threw themselves at him. A lot of them would kill to be in her position right now. Not that he was vain or anything, it was just a fact of life. His life.

This is where you insert the 'if Sasuke sighed sigh'. Silence was good. He enjoyed silence when all his fan girls would do was jabber on. However too much of a good thing isn't so great. Now, don't get him wrong. He was glad that Hinata wasn't not like his fan girls, but she could at least _try_ to pay some attention to him.

' _I hope she isn't like this on the mission.'_

Hinata finished eating and stood up.

"Thank you…for the food…Sasuke-san. I'm going to go home to pack… I, er I-I guess I'll see you later."

She smiled awkwardly and sped off happy to get away for at least a little while.

Sasuke paid and left too. Hinata was on his mind. He hadn't slept much the previous night. Not that he and Hinata had…done anything.

'_I have to admit, under all that, she has one killer body.'_

A little dribble of red leaked out of his nose unnoticed.

**FLASHBACK**

The previous night, at the engagement party, the Hyuuga girl had been all smiles. It didn't take much for him to realise though that she was wearing a mask. He was dept at them himself. No one else noticed except perhaps her cousin, the Nara and the Aburame.

He had left early, hating the was Sakura was clinging to him even more than usual. If she thought she was going to get a proposal from him, she was dead wrong. He wound up in a somewhat seedy bar and was surprised when Hinata came in not long after. At first, unable to think of another reason for her to be there, he thought she had followed him. That thought was quickly banished when she paid no attention to him at all. She didn't even seem to know he was there, even if he was only a few stools down the bar.

Then he was curios, more so when she greeted the bartender with familiarity. The bartender had placed a drink in front of her before she even sat down. Who would have thought that Hinata frequented a place like this. He watched her for hours as she constantly knocked back the drinks.

Eventually, the bartender seemed reluctant to serve her anymore. She gave him no option. Said she would go elsewhere if she wouldn't accept her business. So he gave in and soon enough she was completely plastered. Funnily enough that's when she spotted him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. I know what you're thinking. 'What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?'"

She started laughing hysterically at her own joke. Her laugh soon turned into sobs as tears began to rol down her face. She looked away from him and stared into her drink as if searching for an answer in the liquid depths.

"I'm such an idiot. All these years I always hoped that he'd somehow wake up and say he loved me. When he started dating her I said it was just a phase, even when I knew it wasn't…"

She turned her eyes back to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him right up close to her.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, why do we hang on to the things we know will hurt us?"

Suddenly she grinned and kissed him flush on the lips. Then she passed out.

Instinctively he grabbed her before she hit the floor. He stared at her for a second before he picked her up and walked out.

He decided to take her to him house. He told himself that it was closer and taking her to her own house in this state would raise questions he did not want. It had nothing to do with what she said or how heartbroken she was. Her words hadn't touched him at all. Not at all. Not one little bit…

There was only one bed in his house, the rest of the bedrooms had long since been cleared out. He would take the couch.

So he dropped her off and went about his nightly ritual as usual. He left the adjoining bathroom in just a pair of boxer shorts, fully intending to leave the bedroom. He just happened to glance over at Hinata. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

A very :gulp: naked Hinata was splayed on his bed face down. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor. They included a couple of thins that he hadn't ever imagined Hinata would wear and he couldn't help but wonder what she looked like with them on. Not that she didn't look great with out them…

He blushed and stared. And stared. And stared.

She shivered slightly and he snapped out of his trance.

'_She must be cold…'_

He pulled open a couple of drawers, pulled out a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of black boxers and walked over to the bed.

He froze. He was going to have to dress her and that meant he had to touch her.

'_C'mon not too difficult right?'_

He blushed harder and tried not to think about how smooth and softer her skin felt. Or how it glowed in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Sasuke was almost proud when he succeeded without waking her up or doing something perverted.

He stood up to leave but she had a death grip on his boxers. Asleep or not he couldn't get rid of her and no way was he going to take them off to get away. He reasoned that eventually she would loosed her grip and that's when he would make his escape.

So he lay beside her on the bed, he had to put his arm around her to get comfortable. It was the early hours of the morning that he gave in to sleep, not for long though.

'_No, she's still hanging on.'_

He couldn't get back to sleep. While he had been out, she had crept closer and wrapped herself around him. Sasuke was trying to keep his dignity and not do anything stupid It was hard when he remembered that she hadn't been wearing much not so long ago.

She woke up then and left in a hurry. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but then what else had he hoped for?

**END FLASHBACK**

Now he was going to be spending a lot of time alone with her. He smirked.

'_This may turn out to be fun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- As if...which means no.

Chapter three

It didn't take Sasuke long to get packed. It helped that he was an organised person. That and the fact that he kept a bag packed just in case he had to leave Konoha…on a mission that is. Always eager to get away. Something about his ever hungry fan girls did not make him feel like sticking around much.

When he had been a genin, fresh out of the Academy, it hadn't been so bad. He hardly saw most of the girls he had been forced into daily contact with (back there) in class. In fact, there had been a lull where most of his fangirls from school were busy with their own teams. That is, except for Sakura. He had had the dumb luck to get stuck with _her_ on the same team. It got to the point where he was hating the sound of his own name.

'Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun…' He shuddered.

To say he was glad not to have to put up with her clingy, whiny, annoying ways was an understatement.

When he left Konoha to go to Sound with Orochimaru, the fan girl situation had basically gone away The few females that the snake-nin kept around, and there were _very_ few of those, were more interested improving their skills than following him around like love-sick puppies. It was all too easy to get used to.

When he returned to Konoha a few years later, he had been unprepared for the fan girl frenzy. Being in Sound had actually softened him in that way. You would think that being an ex-missing nin would scare at least _some_ of them away, but no. His fan club had actually doubled in size, apparently 'reformed' bad-boys were all the rage. It only got worse as he got older and his generation started getting married. The race was really on now to become Mrs Sasuke Uchiha.

He was glad of any chance to get away from them. Sasuke was aware by now that Hinata had never been one of his fan girls. In fact, she barely paid him any attention. To be fair though, it was entirely mutual. He was also aware, just as she was too, that the other came from the other most prestigious clan in Konoha. Other than that he never paid her any mind. He had his own goals.

Their genin teams had never been mixed together for missions while he was around. As chunin and jounin, _they_ had not been on missions together more than twice and even then they were simple missions finished within a couple of days. Besides missions, he wasn't one to 'hang out' with any of the other Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Naruto did manage to drag him out once in a while but that was pretty much it.

All he ever did now was train. It kept him busy and let him keep up with Naruto. There wasn't anything else he wanted to do anyway.

For a bit of variety, he sometimes trained in the public training grounds. That's when he first started to take notice of Hinata about a year back. It was almost midnight and she had obviously been training for quite some time yet she showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Her bulky jacket lay discarded in a heap under a tree while she went through Hyuuga-like kata. With his dojutsu aided powers of observation, he noticed that they weren't exactly like what the Hyuuga genius Neji did. They were more flexible and didn't have as much power.

'She's modified her family style to suit herself…'

She stopped suddenly and looked straight at him. Neither said a thing and after a moment both went on with what they had been doing. Sasuke went home. Hinata continued training. The next time they met, the incident wasn't mentioned, Hinata at least had forgotten all about it. Life carried on as normal really, that is until last night.

Sasuke grinned, but only on the inside, as he reached their meeting place at the gates twenty minutes early. Only twenty because he had had to change his route a few times to avoid the hunter-fan girls.

He waited for only a short while before he saw her gliding through the crowds in the street. Sasuke had never _really_ thought about furthering his relationship with the Hyuuga, but this latest incident had got him thinking. This was going to be a fun trip.

Hinata grimaced when she saw Sasuke already waiting for her at the gates. She had come early partly to get away from her father and Neji's lectures and warnings. Neji especially. If Hinata had let him he probably would have spent the rest of the day and night finding reasons to keep her distance from the Uchiha. Luckily, she had had to leave.

The other reason she had left early was because she wanted to be alone for just a few minutes before she had to stay in his company for who knows how long. Well, that didn't work out.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"I haven't. Shall we go?"

Hinata nodded and they walked out of the city limits together.

They had been tree hopping mostly in silence all the way. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what might or might not have happened between them the other night but there was no way she was going to ask him if anything had in fact happened. If nothing had happened then she would be mortified beyond anything else. Why would Uchiha Sasuke of all people be interested in her? There was nothing special about her.

'_Then why were you in his house? In his bed?' _a little voice in the back of her head argued.

"It was nothing!" She accidentally exclaimed aloud.

Sasuke shot her a curious look, "What was nothing?"

Her eyes widened comically as she stared at him when she realised she had spoken out loud. "Err…nothing?" She looked away sharply as she turned bright red.

Sasuke looked sceptical, but thankfully, he stayed silent. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She was extra careful not to blurt anything else out after that. The rest of the journey was passed in total silence.

They reached their first stop ahead of time. They were quite fortunate not to have to spend their first night out in the open, especially since it looked like it was going to rain. Unfortunately, because of the coming rain there was only one room left in the only place that had any room at all.

Sasuke paid the money as Hinata stood back silently. They were led to their room by the owner, who had assumed that they were married. Sasuke hadn't corrected him, it was too much hassle he thought. The owner wished them a pleasant night, giving Sasuke a knowing smile. Hinata caught on and blushed furiously, the man laughed and left behind an uncomfortable silence.

After a long moment, Sasuke cleared his throat and muttered, "It's better than being out there," indicating the window.

There was the faintest hint of what was possibly a blush on his cheeks but it was so minimal that Hinata dismissed it as a trick of the light. She merely nodded in reply.

Any blush that might have still been on her face was banished when she looked around the room and found that there was only one bed. She froze as Sasuke blushed more visibly behind her.

'Great.' they both thought, with very different meanings.

8888888888888888888

A/N- I want to apologise for the late, late, very late update. Ive been hit by writers block, then I moved and now I'm a little busy to update as often as I would like. But I'll try and make an effort. Thank you so much for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hinata was locked in the bathroom, had been for the past twenty minutes in fact. She sighed. In the awkward silence after the owner had left, Sasuke had _not_ offered to let her have the bed. Of course if he _had_, she would have politely declined and let him have it. **But** it hadn't happened. So now here she was, delaying the moment she would have to return to the main room.

She sighed again. What would Neji say now if he knew?

'_This is not proper behaviour for a person of your station, Hinata-sama. That _Uchiha_ has no sense of decency. Hinata-sama, you should not associate with him. He is nothing but a-'_

Hinata cringed at the thought of the lecture she would most likely receive if he ever found out. Nobody knew besides her and Sasuke right now. Sasuke wasn't on any kind of personal terms with her overprotective cousin and she doubted he would tell Naruto. Maybe… So the only way Neji could find out was through her.

'I don't like to lie, besides he'll know if I do,' She thought ruefully. 'So if he doesn't ask, I wont say anything.'

Satisfied, she nodded her head then stopped mid-motion. In all the fuss and worry over the 'Sasuke situation' she had only thought about Naruto once.

"Oh my…"

Sasuke would have sighed right then, but we all know that Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ sigh. So he certainly did not sigh, but, he would have if he could have when Hinata bolted mumbling something about cleaning herself up.

The lock had clicked audibly in the silent room. It would not keep him out if he wanted to get in, but the fact that she knew that and _still_ locked it was…disturbing? Maybe…

'She's definitely not letting this go the way I wanted it to go.'

He had been quite happy that they were having to share a room, it would make getting close to her that much easier. So he thought… Well, he was wrong.

You'd think that by now he would figure out that Hinata was not like any other girl he had known before. For one thing, she wasn't obsessed with him, which meant she wasn't going to throw herself at him. She also put a major priority on improving herself as a ninja, probably as much as even Naruto. She wasn't loud and annoying like either of his former team-mates. On top of all that she was kind and nice, not mention cute and lets not forget that killer body. Certainly not.

'Damn, I really need to get her comfortable around me if this is going t work. She's been in there for a long time, what _is_ she doing?'

Sasuke waited patiently for another five minutes before he decided to put a stop to it. He went and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Hinata called through the door.

"Hinata, I need to use the bathroom."

The door opened quickly and only Sasuke's quick reflexes saved him f4rom falling embarrassingly. Well, the would have if he hadn't slipped on the carpet landing in a very undignified heap. One look at Hinata's expression had his own flaming. She looked like she was fighting between concern, guilt and amusement.

'Well…at least I didn't squeal or anything…'

"Oh, Sasuke-san, I'm so very sorry." Hinata rushed over and proceeded to check him over with light, professional touches all over his head and chest. "Are you alright? I didn't know you wanted to use the bathroom, if I had I wouldn't have taken so long, is your head ok, you should stay down for a little while just to be sure, I'm so sorry."

Sasuke merely blinked up at her. How she said all that without pausing OR taking a breath was beyond him. It was the most she had spoken to him in one go since…ever. _And, _on top of all that she was touching him…_of her own freewill._ It felt good. Really good.

When Sasuke didn't berate her for her clumsiness, as her father or even Neji were wont to do, she released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and relaxed a little.

Inside, Sasuke was cheering.

'Who knew that looking like a fool in front of her would make her relax a little…but then she doe- did like Naruto…'

"I think I'm fine now. Forget about it."

Sasuke got up slowly, milking it just for Hinata's benefit. It worked too. Hinata quickly helped him up.

"Thank you," he mumbled and closed himself in the bathroom. 'So…acting like a fool…not going to happen.'

Outside the bathroom, Hinata sat down at the low table, studiously avoiding the bed or even looking at it. She looked out the window thoughtfully.

'Sasuke-san, doesn't seem like a bad person or anything like I expected him to be… He's been quite nice actually. He's…human.'

She sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to look at the bed.

'Maybe I should just ask him what happened and get it over with. It wont be so bad…I hope. Yes, I _will _do it. I'll ask him toni-,' Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and their eyes locked, '-morrow.'

Hinata pinked and looked away first so she didn't see Sasuke's smug smirk as he walked to the bed, plopped himself down on it and promptly went to sleep with his back to her.

Hinata hesitated for a minute just to make sure he really was asleep, his even breathing confirmed it, before she slipped between the covers as far away from him as she could possibly get without falling off the bed. Then it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

Sasuke tensed awake, he was a very light sleeper, though he didn't move when he realised that it was just Hinata moving in her sleep. She was really close now, so close he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. He slowly and carefully rolled over to face her. Everything was looking really good.

Though they had the mission to consider, Sasuke didn't think that it would be much of a barrier since they would be playing a couple. He smirked.

The sun started to push itself through into the room. It was time to get up. Sasuke was already clean and changed when he shook Hinata awake.

"Hinata."

She looked up at him blearily for a second, then she looked slightly panicked before she calmed down Hinata nodded and made her way to the bathroom, picking up her pack on the way.

Just a few minutes later they were on their way. Though, they had met the owner, who had taken in Hinata's still sleepy feature, patted Sasuke on the back with a wink and sent them off with a cheery 'Good luck'.

They made good time and Sasuke said they would probably be there by nightfall.

"It would be best to get changed before we reach the mansion. Your eyes are a dead giveaway, you'll have to cover them up."

"Yes, I've got something for that."

Sasuke raised a brow slightly, Hinata shook her head and smiled at him.

"Later."

She took of ahead of him this time.

About thirty minutes walk away from the city limits they stopped to change clothes. The political stability in Bird country was very fragile and if it was found out that their Hime had gone missing it was would likely to cause a civil war.

That mean that Sasuke and Hinata not only had to hide their reason for being in Bird country, they had to hide their names and appearances and names as the Uchiha and Hyuuga were not unknown outside of Konoha. They were playing the role of a semi-affluent couple, Kenji and Miaka Kazuo, looking over Bird country as a place to possibly set up a chop while also being on a holiday/honeymoon. Kenji was an eccentric who did not believe in bodyguards and also liked walking, a lot. Under the guise of doing all the things that tourists do they would search for the Hime. It was a reasonable enough cover, one which would hopefully not attract the wrong kind of scrutiny.

They separated to get changed. Sasuke changed quickly into a simple black haori with black pants and went back to wait for Hinata.

Hinata took longer to get changed into her yukata. Her clothes too were simple, just a pale green yukata with big red flowers and a pair of geta. She needed help getting her obi tied so she had to ask Sasuke for help.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you come help me with my obi, please?"

"…sure." Sasuke came forward to help. Hinata had her back to him. It quickly became apparent that Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. Twenty minutes later he swallowed his pride and asked for help. Five minutes later, with Hinata's guidance, he had succeeded in doing a fairly reasonable job.

'If anyone asks, I'll just say it came loose and I couldn't retie it properly.' "Thank you, Sasuke-san…"

If Sasuke thought she was just being polite, he didn't say anything.

For the first time she turned to face him and anything he _had_ been about to say dried up in his throat. Her hair was longer than he had thought, he'd always like long hair. Her fringe and side bangs floated softly about her face while the rest of her hair was tied in a low ponytail a little like Neji's. The green of the looked great against her pale skin. But the thing that really struck him was her eyes. They were a stormy grey now instead of the usual pale lavender. It was like looking into the sky just before it rained. Sasuke thought he caught a peek of the lavender under the grey. All in all she was…

"Wow…"

"What was that, Sasuke-san?"

"Nothing." He turned away with the slightest hint of flush on his face. " We'd better get going if we want to get there before it's too dark."

"Yes."

(A/N) Wanted to have this to you by thursday but I didnt have the time, so late but here. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It wasn't a big city, hardly even a third the size of Konoha, but it was beautiful place with a tropical climate. It was very green, a tree on every corner, flowers everywhere in between and the sound of the night birds coming out filled the cool air. It was an interesting mixture of nature and development, more like working together in harmony than one encroaching on the other's territory.

Hinata and Sasuke were left speechless, it was like nothing they had ever seen before. Sasuke was extra careful, with all this foliage it would be easy for an enemy to sneak up for a surprise attack.

Tsunade had told them (in the mission brief because they hadn't been listening when she had been talking) that they had to stay in a specific hotel under their specific cover names. Reservations had apparently been made for them. This was so that their contact, Nakamura Shinri, would know who they were and be able to seek them out without too much fuss.

Hinata and Sasuke didn't mind that they had no choice. Hinata because she wasn't one to argue with her superiors. Sasuke because Tsunade had given them a quite sizable budget which he fully intended to exploit, I mean use, to the maximum.

The Tsubame Gaeshi Hotel was not a lousy place by any means. It was quite classy but not overboard, just perfect for the semi-affluent Kazuos. Sasuke, being Sasuke, pretended to look down on the place offending everyone of the staff that he met while Hinata, being Hinata, smiled and apologized to everyone behind his back. All the staff smiled at her and glared at Sasuke.

'Just like in Konoha,' they both thought.

Their suite, again, had only one bed. Sasuke was really happy about it, Hinata was a little nervous.

'This seems like it's becoming a regular thing. I haven't slept alone or even in my own bed since the… the engagement.'

Hinata sighed and began unpacking her bag after checking the room for bugs. Sasuke looked at her with a quizzical expression, but she either igored him or didn't notice because she carried on doing what she was doing.

He shrugged mentally and went on about his business, unpacking himself. Hinata and him had only packed a few changes of clothes. One change of their normal ninja clothes and about three changes of civilian clothes. It would do for about a week, then if they hadn't found the Hime by then they would buy new clothes.

"We should go down for supper. It would be the perfect opportunity to let slip our 'reason' for being here."

It would also serve as a smokescreen for the reason Nakamura would be sen talking to them. No one would suspect anything if the thought Nakamura was simply encouraging commerce in the region.

"I'm done…it looks like you are too. Lets go."

Hinata slipped into her role as a loving but apologetic wife (not too far from the truth) and Sasuke put on his arrogant, snobbish demeanour (again not too far from the truth).

When they ordered Sasuke was rude to their waiter, Hinata apologised profusely. One sure way to get a 'tampered' meal was to get in bad with the waiting staff. Luckily, the young man appeared to be mollified, though he did give Hinata a sympathetic glance when he left with their orders. Hinata threw Sasuke a mildly censorious look to which he smirked.

Well, he wasn't smirking when his food arrived and it didn't look safe to eat at all. First of all it was cold, it smelt a little off and was that mould?

Hinata's by comparison looked fit for a king. Steaming hot, it looked and smelt great.

She giggled at Sasuke's expression and started eating. Sasuke grunted and pushed his plate away with a grimace of distaste.

He got his chopsticks to start picking food off Hinata's plate. 'On second thought, I don't trust that flirty waiter.'

He shifted his chair closer to hers.

"Feed me." Hinata blinked. "What? I'm hungry. Feed me."

Hinata blinked some more and turned bright red. She knew she couldn't turn him down in such a public place. Still blushing, she slowly and carefully picked up a little vegetables and held it up next to his mouth. Sasuke caught and held her gaze as he ate her offering.

"Delicious."

She blushed even harder if that's possible. It took a moment or two and Sasuke clearing his throat to bring her back to the task at hand.

"So _Miaka, _what do you think of Bird country so far?"

"It is very beautiful and everyone has been so nice."

"Hnn. The countryside is average at best and the people don't impress me."

"K-Kenji! Please don't say things like that. We havent seen much yet. You may change your mind…"

"We'll see."

"If we're going to open a shop here we need to take more time with this place, Kenji."

"Fine."

"Thank you Kenji."

Hinata beamed. Mission accomplished and just like they had practised too. She was so pleased that she hardly noticed that she was feeding Sasuke comfortably. Sasuke noticed. He also noticed people at the other tables smiling and whispering about the "lovely couple". He didn't know what to think.

'Best not to say anything to Hinata. She'll probably freak out, maybe even faint.'

Sasuke started smiling, not smirking, smiling without realising it. He knew Hinata only fainted for the dobe. 'Or at least used to.'

Hinata stared at Sasuke. 'This is the first time I've ever seen him smile, a real smile. He should smile more often, he looks so handsome. No wonder all those girls chase after him-'

Hinata was really, really glad that Sasuke did not know how to read minds. Otherwise she'd be even more embarrassed than she was now. He'd probably think that she was after him too and start treating her the way he treated those girls. She didn't want that to happen.

She put down her chopsticks, which drew Sasuke's attention. He'd finished all her food and was it just him or was Hinata looking at him differently?

The night passed in a way very similar to the night before. It was only when Sasuke was asleep did she remember that she was supposed to have asked him about the night of the engagement party.

'Come to think of it, I havent thought about Naruto all day really. If it's this easy to get over him…maybe…I was never really in love with him…maybe it was just a habit… What am I thinking? I loved Naruto…didn't I?'

Hinata was up first the next morning, or rather still awake. She was really troubled to think that she may have based the past nine years of her life (since she was 12) on a lie. It hurt. A lot.

'Am I really that blind?'

Sasuke woke to find her sitting at the table staring into space. She looked really upset. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't know how so he went to take a shower. Hopefully she would be back to normal when he got out.

He'd lived alone most of his life and his relationships with females was limited to Sakura, who was _nothing_ like Hinata. But then, that _was_ it. She _was_ nothing like Sakura. It would be all right to just ask.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're awake."

"Yes. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. Its…nothing…" she answered softly, looking down at her hands.

It was definitely not nothing, but if she wasn't ready to talk about it then he wasn't going to force it out of her. No matter how much he wanted to. It was what he would want in her position.

"Get dressed, we're taking a walk."

Hinata looked up, startled that he hadn't pressed the issue. His expression told her to hurry up and didn't invite argument. She nodded dully and made her was to the bathroom.

When she came out Sasuke was already dressed in an outfit similar to the one he'd worn the day before only this one was all black. Hinata had her hair and eyes the same. The contacts had been developed by the Hyuuga in collaboration with Tsunade for situations just like this.

This time she was wearing an jewel green yukata with red-edged white flowers. Sasuke wondered about that. They didn't seem like the sort of clothes that the Hyuuga would approve of. They, like the Uchiha, but to a greater extent, probably had a dress code for their adults when out of their ninja gear, especially for someone from the main house like Hinata.

"Are you allowed to wear things like that?"

"L-Like what?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You know…with colour? They don't seem like things the Hy-, your family would approve of."

"Oh…Don't you like it? Do you think they're too much? I could chage if-"

"No, no. It's not that, you look gre-…er…fine. I just wondered is all."

"Oh. Thank you."

She blushed. He blushed. They blushed together as the silence lengthened between them.

"So…a walk you said?"

"…yes. Yes. Let's go. We can pick up something, not here, for breakfast of youre hungry."

"I don't mind, we can stop if you're hungry."

"Right. Lets go.

"I think you already said that Ken-ji-kun." Hinata was giggling.

'Is she…_flirting _with me?' Sasuke asked himself in wonderment

0000000000000000000000000

(A/N)It wouldnt let me upload!! Nothing else to say really, except I might be getting a little ooc, heheh, forgive me please. Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I tried to turn down my comma happiness too :P. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They took a slow walk along the village streets. Familiarising themselves with the territory and waiting for their contact to er…make contact. In the small village, word had travelled fast. Many shopkeepers greeted them by name. Hinata found it charming and couldn't stop smiling, Sasuke found Hinata charming and couldn't stop smiling (on the inside). Her childlike enthusiasm was refreshing and enjoyable.

Hinata often found herself drawn to one side by the ladies of the shops while their husbands congratulated Sasuke on his 'fine wife'. It was all a bit _too_ familiar for him. These people didn't even know them at all. He stayed silent for the most part answering, if at all, in monosyllables. By their fifth shop, Sasuke had gained a reputation for being standoffish. Though that didn't stop some women from flirting shamelessly.

Finally, tired of it Sasuke stopped one flirt in her tracks with a cold glare and,

"I don't know. Why don't you ask my _wife._" He walked to Hinata leaving a fuming girl behind him.

Hinata was universally loved, apart from the women who wanted Sasuke. Old and young, all of the loved her.

'At least she's enjoying this,' Sasuke thought.

And she was but at the same time Hinata was working, trying to find out anything about the Hime. It was going relatively well. The people were eager to volunteer information to her.

They met Nakamura at the public gardens. The climate in Bird country allowed them to have exotic plants and trees. Not to mention the birds themselves. Sasuke wondered why there were any gardens at all.

'It's not like this place isn't already smothered in green'

"Oh, isn't it beautiful Kenji?"

Before Sasuke could answer someone else beat him to it.

"Yes, we take great pride in our greenery here."

"It is certainly greenery worth the pride."

Nakamura smiled and nodded. With the password out of the way he introduced himself with a bow.

"Nakamura Shinji. I am a member of the council here. Very pleased to meet you…?"

Hinata bowed while Sasuke curtly nodded. There was something about this Nakamura character that he didn't like. The way he had his long black hair slicked back from his forehead or maybe the way he walked so gracefully or maybe it was the way he looked at Hinata with that calculating expression. Whatever it was he would be careful around him.

"Kazuo Kenji. My wife Miaka."

"Of course. I have heard that your interest here lies in more than just the scenery?"

"Yes. My _wife_ and I are considering opening a tea shop here." The way he emphasised wife made Nakamura raise a brow slightly. Sasuke had also moved slightly closer to Hinata as if declaring his ownership. Hinata didn't notice or if she did she didn't show it.

"This is such a lovely place, Nakamura-san. I'm sure one of our shops would fit in dine."

"Miaka-san you must take a turn in our onsen. It may be small but our facilities are unmatched. You may find something to your liking."

Yes. That was a good idea. Gossip could be a clue to the Hime's location. "Thank you Nakamura-san. I'll be sure to do that."

"And Kenji-san, I'm sure you'll find something that interests you in the flora. Particularly around the palace."

Sasuke nodded again. Message received.

"I have heard that you Hime is very beautiful. I hope she doesn't mind Kenji being around the palace?"

"No, she always enjoys it when people appreciate the beauties of our country. Aki-hime is indeed very beautiful.

He discreetly handed Hinata a small picture when he took her arm to lead her around the gardens. Not missing the way Sasuke's eye's narrowed.

"She holds the hope of all her people. We here in Bird Country are a peaceful people. Others see what we have and wish to take it away."

He paused to point out a particularly beautiful flower before continuing on.

"Aki-hime has many suitors. She is to be married as soon as she recovers from her sudden malady."

The Konoha nin nodded. An arranged marriage for the sake of peace. Hinata had almost had one too. Her father had seriously considered marrying her to someone of the branch house but in the end it had come to nothing.

Hanabi had made Neji her chief advisor. In reality he was as much a leader of the clan as Hanabi was. So there was peace in the Hyuuga and Hinata was happy for them.

She felt sympathy for the unknown Hime who would have to sacrifice herself for the sake of her country.

"How did she fall ill?" This from Sasuke.

"She was walking in the land surrounding the palace and took a dip in the lake. After that she got worse. Yet I have no doubt that the foreign medicine we have acquired will find her well in no time. Now I must be going. Do pay me a visit when you have the time. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Nakamura bowed over Hinata's hand as she assured him that it was their pleasure. Sasuke looked on in stony silence.

The silence after Nakamura left was decidedly uncomfortable. Hinata couldn't understand why, they had been getting along quite well just a few hours ago. What had happened?

"…Nakamura-san seems nice."

Sasuke snorted. "Oh? Is _that_ what he is?"

Hinata threw Sasuke a puzzled look but decided not to pursue it. In was in her nature to sooth rather than ruffle and she could tell that going in that direction was ruffle certain.

They walked on in silence. They needed to plan their next course of action now that they had some idea what had happened to the Hime.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Er, oh. Yes." It was mid-afternoon and both of them had not eaten all day.

Sasuke turned abruptly and went into the first café he saw. Hinata hurriedly followed behind. Sasuke found a table for away from all the occupied ones and sat down.

A friendly waitress a few years younger than them took their orders.

"Hey, you're the Kuzous right?"

"Kazuo. I'm Miaka and this is Kenji."

"That's the one. My cousin Keigo served you last night. I'll be back soon."

Sasuke paled slightly but didn't show any other reaction.

"We'll both go to the lake tomorrow and after to the onsen."

Hinata nodded. In the mean time they would try and find out more from everyone around them. Their waitress, Ayame was the perfect opportunity. She seemed the talkative type. Hinata relayed all this to Sasuke who agreed

"I heard the Hime was a really nice person. I would have loved to meet her if she was well."

"Miaka, you should know by now that people like that only pretend."

Ayame butted in. "Hime-sama is not like that. She care about the people. She often visit the sick and helps everyone who needs a hand. Everyone is praying for her to get well…"

'What is she? Some kind of saint? I don't buy it, no one can be that nice.' Sasuke turned from Ayame to look at Hinata. 'Except maybe Hinata,' he mused.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah sure. She sounds…nice…"

Hinata stifled a giggle. Hearing Sasuke speak that way was weird to say the least.

Ayame seemed satisfied and left after giving them their food.

"It seems that the people all love their Hime. Who would wish her ill?"

That was what they both wondered as they took their meal.

8080808080808

_A/N- Late again but here it is. Had exams and assignments all this past week too. I had this done a long time ago but I wasn't completely satisfied with it. I'm still not but I couldn't delay it any longer._


End file.
